


we fought for these ideals

by nebulousviolet



Series: James Madison Survives College [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, M/M, a short drabble, but ""theoretically"", fits into the timeline of my last fic, john laurens is a snarky hoe, they're talking abt hamiltons debt plan, this is after thomas returns from france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousviolet/pseuds/nebulousviolet
Summary: Madison reflects on the parallels between Laurens and himself, Hamilton's speaking techniques, and Jefferson's possessiveness. All while Jefferson and Hamilton fight over a hypothetical debt plan, and Laurens attempts to communicate solely via gestures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends u kno the drill i wrote this at midnight it's probably bad and i managed to stay in one tense so it deserves an upload,, anyway this is dedicated to my friend hadia cause i always force feed her my work bc im a good friend hadia if ur reading this im lov u (also guys if it sounds like im taking the piss out of angelicas feminism im not i swear it's just laurens and madison lightening the mood lol)

“No, Hamilton, I told you, that’s an unrealistic solution that doesn’t even factor in democracy and how you would manage to get votes for this elitist, business-pandering hypothetical plan of yours.”

James is fading in and out of the discussion, mostly communicating with John Laurens via a series of expressions, hand gestures and snorts. Laurens, after hearing this, pulls a face at him that can only mean that Hamilton is about to chat fluent shit for the next minute or so and make it sound like scripture. Oh, joy. Neither him nor Thomas have ever been excellent speakers, what with James’ anxiety and Thomas’ tendency to trip over his words, but Hamilton seems to enjoy making up for the pair of them. It is unfair, really; Hamilton has a brilliant mind, yet wastes it on hypothesis and what-ifs, while Thomas is cursed to never be able to deliver his realistic ideas at even half the same level as Hamilton can present his own.

If there’s a God up there, he’s a sadistic fucker, James thinks, then immediately feels guilty. He abandoned his family and religion two years ago, but there is still a sheltered part of him that misses being able to believe in something wholly, truly, without letting analysis get in the way.

(Though the God James knows does not appear to tolerate people like him, so perhaps he is not missing out so much after all.)

Laurens taps the table loudly, and James is jolted back into reality. Hamilton, unfortunately, is still ranting about how he’d criminalise private debt heavier than public debt, or something along those lines, and he frowns a little, until Laurens gestures to his phone.

It’s a good job Thomas is preoccupied with analysing all of Hamilton’s points, or he’d start getting jealous and possessive. Even while closeted, Thomas has his ways of keeping people away from James. Unfortunately for James, those ways often involve unhideable hickeys that are easily noticed by Hamilton and co. That's the _point_ , he supposes, but it’s still an inconvenience.

He checks his phone hurriedly, and fights the urge to burst out laughing at the text Laurens has sent him.  
_do u think if we put a generator on their mouths we’d win the nobel prize for physics_  
_Depends_ , he types back, grinning, _who’s our competition?_  
_angelica schuyler. them. probably franklin, the weird upperclassman. but i mean ,, infinite energy dude_  
_Good luck beating Angelica Schuyler_ , James replies, fingers lighting quick. _She’d probably think of some other use for their mouths. Probably involving women’s rights_.  
_KINKY!_ is Laurens’ reply, and James bites his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

Laurens, for what it’s worth, doesn’t seem half as bad as Hamilton.

“Ugh, James, let’s go,” Thomas snaps, and they both rise smoothly, though James coughs into his arm twice. “I didn’t think you could get bullshit poisoning, yet here we are.”

He pulls James along by his wrist (Laurens is most definitely going to make a ‘kinky’ comment, he realises), though not roughly, until they are out of the library and out of sight. Immediately, Thomas reaches for his hand, and sighs deeply.  
“He’s such an asshole,” he complains, running his free hand through his hair. “Someone needs to tell him not to resort to personal insults when he still has a strong case, for the love of god.”  
“You thought he had a strong case?” Madison inquires, and his boyfriend shrugs.  
“Oh, I completely disagree with him, babes, don’t get me wrong,” he stresses. “But when he still has rational argument left, he should use it. He has zero taste.”

 _Says the man who literally owns a gold-tipped cane_ , James thinks, but bites his tongue. Thomas doesn’t like to talk about his strange overcoat and cane obsession from the year prior.

“Well, I, for one, have had enough of Hamilton for today,” James declares, uncharacteristically bold. He almost sneezes, but restrains himself. “Let’s go back to our dorm - we don’t have any lectures for a while.”  
Thomas grins mischievously at him, and squeezes his hand.  
“Can we make out?” he asks.  
“You’re such a child,” James replied, but he’s smiling too. “But if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed my shitty writing with a side of purple prose, follow me on tumblr (cue-the-food) for jeffmads shitposts and leave kudos and a comment bc it incites me to write more!! have a nice day friendos


End file.
